savior from the future
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: Holmes and Lastrade must protect themselves from an unknown foe with the help of an unknown friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! I have fans! This is my first Sherlock Holmes fanfic. I have watched this show twice already. So this has some plot points that I think would have been in season 3, if they had made it. Please enjoy and review._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century._

There had been no major cases for several days now, it was making Holmes restless. Though that was not his biggest worry. His right hand was shaking, mostly tiny twitches. He had noticed as soon as he awoke that morning. Until he determined that it would interfere with a case, he could ignore it. No need to worry Lestrade or Watson over it.

Watson arrived to see Holmes playing the electronic violin with his other hand. "what are you doing Holmes?" the music was somewhat worse than his regular playing. "I am challenging myself to be ambidextrous." he adjusts the tune.

"Quite a useful skill Holmes." Watson nodded then sighs, shuffling his metal feet towards the silent computer. "I fear that boredom has consumed us all. I have checked my servos for anything wrong fourteen times in the last three days." he turns up the volume to hear the news lady. "new London celebrates the birth of the new baby boy of the royal family, press one for details. The latest episode of doctor who will be canceled due to the sudden death of the doctor, press two for details. A strange case of theft has occurred, ten laboratories hit at the same time, press three for details." the whining instrument stopped. Holmes pressed the number so fast the next word was left unspoken. The recording adjusted itself. "at 10: 14 pm last night ten laboratories were hit at the same time. The only DNA evidence found there belong to an unknown male with a possible genetic connection to our own inspector Lestrade of Scotland yard. The police are investigating this mysterious case." Holmes shut off the news and sat down to resume his music. (term to be taken loosely.) "a relation of the inspector's? What do you make of it Holmes? Perhaps a black sheep of the family?" Watson pondered, speculating to himself.

The news cameras ambushed Lestrade outside 221b Baker street. "inspector! How do you explain the incident?" "do you know who the culprit is?" "do you have any suspects?" "could it be a secret son you may have had?" these and several other questions were thrown at her. She growled as she pushed her way through. A green sleeve followed her in the door, only to be nearly crushed. She entered Holmes apartment, slamming the door behind her. "I'm going to arrest those hounds outside for hindering the investigation!" she yelled angrily. Holmes looked at her with a smile like nothing was wrong, that irritated her immensely. "yes, we have a case." she frowned, Holmes calmly put his violin down. "yes, ten laboratories and all at the same time. An intriguing case, let's get going." he pulled out his coat with a flourish. Lestrade refused to move from the doorway. "there is no way we are getting past that hoard." she brushed aside a frustrating strand of brown hair. "I know, that is why we are going around." he opened the door, forcing her aside, and left through the back. Watson and the inspector followed.

Holmes examined the crime scene as a scientist told them what he thinks happened, of course Lestrade wasn't listening. Strange, the only clue is a piece of paper with the letters sh and a hand print. Holmes found no other clues, either it was planted or Holmes is off his game. The first seeming more likely. His hand shook again but held the clue.

Except for the letters, every crime scene was the same. They returned to the loft to reexamine the clues. Watson rearranged them into every possible combination. He let out a gasp, "Holmes look!" the only combination that made sense was 'my dear Sherlock, prepare to die'.

 _Dun dun dunnn. Stay tuned for more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, chapter two! Here we go._

"Holmes, someone wants you dead! Obviously it must be Moriarty!" Watson had been ranting (sort of) for 10 minutes. "whomever it is, I'll kill him! Nobody threatens to kill Holmes, not after I spent all this time bringing him back!" Lestrade was ranting harder than him. Of the two of them Lestrade was more likely to be taken seriously. Holmes watched the security footage of each crime scene again and again. Looking for hints to the thief's identity. Male, 1.753 meters tall, and an acrobats shape. The video showed the thief picking several different types of tech and putting the smaller pieces in a backpack. He placed a device on the larger ones, it would glow blue for 3 seconds then disappear. He would pull out one of the pieces of paper with a bare hand and drop it. He then pushes a button on his sleeve, glows blue and disappears. Holmes pauses it and enlarges the hand. No scars, no moles, just perfectly tanned. He wasn't sure whether or not he loves this case, no clues from a perfect mastermind. The height of the man removed Moriarty from the list of suspects. Fenwick wasn't capable of this. Plus, the DNA was similar to Lestrade. "I need to punch something," Lestrade said, pulling his attention away. "or eat."

Holmes stands and grabs his coat, "yes, perhaps we should leave. Get a new perspective, I can get nothing from this."

Inspector Lestrade looked shocked, "a crook has stumped the famous Sherlock Holmes? I don't believe it." she said, hands on hips.

"it is only temporary, I assure you." he said, opening the door.

The two of them sat at their favorite fish and chips shop. They left Watson behind to try to match the figure to any known criminals. They ordered their food and discussed the case. "wow, you really are stumped. Don't worry, maybe you just need some brain food. Speaking of." she happily accepted her plate. As Holmes reached for his, his hand began to shake. He pulled it away and the waitress set it in front of him. As she walked away Holmes looked at Lestrade to see if she had noticed. No, she didn't, she was too busy trying to pick a fish bone out of her teeth. His hand continued to shake unnoticed under the table. He carefully dug through his fish, satisfied at the lack of bones, he takes a bite. Suddenly a few seconds later his throat closed and he couldn't breathe. The world began to swirl around him. He could hear Lestrade and other patrons panic. Just before black overcame him he felt a sharp pain in his arm and he could breathe again. An ambulance came and the paramedic checked him over. Lestrade told him what happened, "you were choking and just before you passed out this girl ran over, gave you an injection and ran away. Now I can't find her anywhere and nobody claims to know her." Holmes sat, lost in thought, "how was I poisoned?"

"they tested your food and found microscopic amounts of an unknown substance. Whom ever she was, she knew exactly what to give you."

"perhaps she knows who my faceless foe is, we must find her!" Holmes jumped up.

"or she's in on it." Lestrade pointed out, chasing him.

Fenwick and Moriarty argued over a plan to take over London. "but master! We do not have ze equipment to pull this off!" Fenwick said in his french accent, rubbing his ugly green hands together nervously. "I know! We must find this mysterious thief, he has collected all that we need."

"but how, master?"

Moriarty's thinking was interrupted by a blue glowing object. One by one the equipment appeared before their eyes. The last to arrive was the thief himself. Moriarty shot out his arm to keep Fenwick from pouncing on a new ally. The young man pulled off his full-head hood. With few minor differences, it was almost like looking in a younger mirror. "hello father."

 _you: FATHER!? Moriarty has a kid? Me: yes, can you guess who the mother is?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Did ya' guess?_

"FATHER!? Master, he claims your lineage! I will set him right." Fenwick cried as he grabbed a rusty pipe. Moriarty pulled it from his grasp, "no, you will not attack an ally. You may explain yourself sir."

the young man smiles, "I am Andrew Moriarty, from twenty-three years from now. Your future self sent me to aid in your current plan and remove your largest thorn. You are to use this equipment to succeed while I assassinate one, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. You may examine me if you do not believe."

Professor Moriarty smiled back, "no need, I can see from here that you are telling the truth. How, may I ask, do you plan to proceed?"

"like my father before me, very carefully." Andrew bowed and disappears.

"master, how could you believe such a story?" Fenwick cried in disbelief. "he looks nothing like you!"

Moriarty picks up a component, "if she is whom I suspect, he looks like his mother."

"Where is she?! People don't just vanish. The only way is, is if she has the same tech as our thief. And if she does then she is most likely in league with him." Lestrade seemed somewhat desperate now. Watson looked at her with concern, "or it could be that he stole the technology from her or her employers." Lestrade pouted and glared at his logic. "whatever, if you're right than I... will do my own paperwork. If I'm right than you two have to come to my next family reunion."

Watson smiles, "of course Lestrade. We would be honored to come."

she thinks, smiling evilly, "wearing an outfit of my choosing." His smile dissipates. Holmes smiles, "of course. Don't worry Watson, we have a higher likelihood of being right." He enhances the image of the mysterious girl. "find anything Holmes?" Watson asks. "not yet. all the more intriguing." he replies. Outside a hooded figure watches from an alley, smiles and disappears.

"why are you going back?" Lestrade fussed at Holmes, "someone tried to kill you this morning!" She yells, blocking the door, "what if they try again? And succeed?" Holmes pushed past her, "they shall need to try harder, as I am now on my guard." Lestrade gives up, "whatever, I'm taking another gun just in case."

"of course." he banters, "I may not need to worry about the enemy attacking me when your driving would do the job nicely." she growls and mock strangles him. After a rough ride, courtesy of Holmes' comment, they all arrived at the restaurant. The owner came out with an expression between worry and hope, "mister Holmes, so good to see you. I hope you don't blame me for the incident, if you want me to I could fire the waiter who served you." Holmes held out his hand to stop him, "that is unnecessary. I do not blame you or your staff. It was merely an assassination attempt on my person." Lestrade scoffs behind him, while the owner seemed unsure whether or not to sigh in relief. Holmes examined everything, starting with his table. It took them five hours (and several grumpy customers) to find a clue. A single hair from a crack in the floor under his rescuer's table. They bagged it as evidence and finally left after another hour with no more clues.

The hair was dyed blond but was brown underneath. Watson examined it's DNA pattern to identify the head it came from. "you two are not going to believe this." he said as excitedly as a robot could get, "but this hair came from... your daughter."

 _GASP, what next? Stay tuned to find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Keep reading, reviews are welcome. Sorry if it took a while. I got stuck._

"what?! How is that even possible?" Lestrade jumped up in anger and surprise. Holmes pushed Watson aside and studied the results. "it's gotta be fake! Watson if this is a prank on your part..." she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I assure you it is not." Watson said, hands up in surrender. Holmes stepped away in shock, "it's true." Lestrade looks at the DNA sample. Holmes wanders to a chair to sit but as he leaned on it, his arm weakened and buckled under him. His ungraceful landing pulled their attention. "Holmes are you alright?" Lestrade was beside him in two strides. "yes, I'm fine." he allows her to help him up. "you know, for the worlds greatest detective you are a horrible liar. What happened?" he looks at her, "my hand slipped." she frowns, "obviously." she lets go as he sits. He quietly contemplates their situation. Watson watches Lestrade grab her coat. "where are you going?" "out!" the door slams behind her.

Normally if something ticked her off she would bury herself further into the case but now it was the cause. Most people go somewhere quiet to think, maybe she could try that. "somewhere quiet? Where could I find somewhere quiet?" she asked herself while jerking on the steering wheel. Several vehicles swerved out of the way. She decided on the Thames bridge. The only place quieter was the library and that place bored her to death. She stares at the murky water. "me and Holmes?" she makes a barfing face. "how is that even possible? He hasn't been alive again long enough for him to have a kid, much less a teenager. At least she might have been a teen. And me, did someone steal my... our DNA to make this kid? That's it! The only explanation! Why didn't I think of this before?" she smirked to herself as her wrist communicator beeped. She pops it open to see Holmes' face. "glad you called. I figured it out, it's.." he cut her off, "time travel." she frowns, "I was going to say that she's a genetic experiment." He smiles, "perhaps you could ask her yourself." a faceless person appeared on the screen. She shook the shock off and bolted for her car.

Lestrade slammed the door open and slid to a stop on the rug. She pointed a finger at the visitor, "ANSWERS, NOW!" Watson calmly sat the inspector down and handed her a cup of tea. The girl pulled off her rubber mask to reveal a beautiful face with intelligent blue eyes. "my name is unimportant. I am your daughter from the future. My DNA has already confirmed that. Your future self has sent me to foil a plot by Moriarty and his son." Lestrade interrupts, "wait, Moriarty has a son?" she sighs and continues, "yes, he is my half brother. I will start from the beginning. Three years from now Moriarty will kidnap Lestrade and go into hiding. He will wipe her mind of all it knows and make her believe that she is his wife. After several months Holmes and Watson will rescue her and return her memory. In the attempt Moriarty's house will explode and he will become a cripple but believed dead. A year later you two got married and I was born. Andrew takes after his father in intelligence and skill but he is hot headed and impulsive. His plan is to kill Holmes so Moriarty will succeed. Any questions?" Lestrade and Watson look at her with shock, Holmes, only interest. "do you know his plan or how to stop him?" she thinks, "no, all I remember is that it fails, sorry." she puts the mask back on, "I'll take down Andrew. You stop Moriarty." she stands, pushes buttons on her wrist band, and disappears.

 _How you like? More to come._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, it's not as mysterious as I'd hoped. Also sorry this took so long, writers block and inaccessible computer. Thank you for waiting_

Lestrade appeared stunned. Watson poked her shoulder, to which she pushed him away. "There is no way in Pluto that I'm anybody's mother! Her story is just hot air and no one should believe a word of it." she crossed her arms and huffed. Watson opened his mouth to speak but her glare silenced him. "I believe her." Holmes said turning to her, "the evidence was all there. You just don't want to be the victim in this story." Lestrade shot back, "not true! And what evidence? All I saw was a girl tell a tall tale about all of us except Watson. For all we really know she could be a crazy fan who changed her DNA to be ours."

Watson spoke, "my scans say there is no evidence to support your claim, inspector."

"blow it out of your circuits."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Holmes laughs quietly. She leaves her chair and stomps out the doorway. "wait till I'm back with her." Watson jumps as she slams the door. "are we just going to let her go?"

"yes." Holmes returns to his violin.

Ten minutes later Lestrade called back, "meet me at the New London National Bank ASAP. Our future bad boy's making a scene." the boys hailed a taxi and arrived to hear Andrew demand to see Holmes. Despite Gregson's orders to stay, Holmes walked in with his partners. "if you die her story is false, but overall, don't die." Lestrade said, gripping his shoulder.

"I shall endeavor not to."

she rolled her eyes and let go. They walked in to see thirty people curled into balls sucking their thumbs. All except a pregnant lady who found that task impossible. Andrew stood in the center awaiting them. A armed robot stood next to him, primed to fire. "you have come. Why did you bring her? Inspector, is it? You may leave and take the hostages with you. This is between him and me." the robot stood down and produced a digital smile on its face plate. "the robots shall stand in the corner to witness this fight. Good, now, you will die." he pulled out a blaster and fires at Holmes. He dodges the blast by jumping left. He runs about the room, dodging, each shot closer than the last. "you took my family from me! Now when you are out of the picture my father will rule the world and I will have my mother! We will rise in power, the Moriartys, rulers of the world!" his shots began going wild as he cackled manically. A stray one hit the battle bot blasting a hole through its middle. As it crumpled, Watson ducked in cover.

The whole fight was broadcast outside until that moment. Lestrade dashed in and hid behind a pillar. "I can't believe she was telling the truth. Now just one clear shot." she aimed but ducked back to avoid being hit. She looked again to see Holmes limping. Their daughter pops in and grabs Lestrade. She pushes a button and all the color in the room, except for theirs, is gone. "stay here. I will take care of this." she presses it again and joins the fray. She watches helplessly as the girl is unfazed by a blaster shot. The girl smacks into him, knocking the gun away. Lestrade jumped when a part of the ceiling landed on top of her. It didn't hurt and she could walk through it. She realized just how little help she was now. Punching the wall didn't help either. She watched as the two of them wrestled, each fighting for the upper hand. Holmes limped in the background towards his fallen cane. Andrew's mouth was bleeding from his missing tooth. The girl's arm was cut. He swung, she dodged. He pulled out a plasma knife, grabbed her by the other arm, and thrust it into her middle. She screamed in pain and anger as he landed on her, pushing the blade deeper. Holmes sees an opening and throws his cane. It landed only an inch from the girl's hand. She grasped it and swung for dear life. It smacked into his head sending him flying away. Lestrade sees the device on his arm and realized that she could use it. She pulled it off and pushed the button marked shift. The colors of the room returned. Watson stared at her in surprise but kept running to help the girl. He used his scanner and first aid kit to help her as much as he could. Lestrade cuffed the dazed boy and forced him outside. She sent medics back in to assist. The girl was brought out on a stretcher and taken to the hospital.

Everyone figured the mess was over so the news crews and bystanders went their separate ways. Holmes sat on a bench, thinking about what Moriarty's plan may be. The medics had patched his leg. Lestrade came over and tapped his shoulder, "how are you doing?"

"I will be back in mint condition soon."

she rolled her eyes. "you have that look on your face."

"which one?"

"the 'what's my enemy planing' look."

"yes. You know me quite well I'm afraid."

"want to do that at home? You need to put that leg up."

"alright inspector."

she pulled him up and headed to the car. Halfway there his vision began to swim. He fell in to a shaking mass on the ground. She turned and rushed over to him. She called an EMT to their location. They carried him away, leaving her in fear for him. The fear turned to anger and she kicked her car. She follows them as a flurry of emotions danced through her head. She waited for the results, imagining the worst. A doctor came an hour later. She jumped up, "how is Sherlock?"

"we stopped the seizures but the scans show that his cellular structure is deteriorating rapidly. We don't know if we can save him. We're sorry inspector."

"can I talk to him?"

"sure."

she followed him to his room. Holmes looks older and weak, a state few ever saw him in. He turns to face her. "ah, how are you inspector?" she sits and glares at him, "how long has this been going on?"

"a few days now. I didn't want anyone to worry."

"worry?! You're dying again and you didn't want us to worry? Are you kidding? Did you even try to find out if this could be fixed?"

"no."

"for a genius you are an idiot."

"surprisingly you are not the first to say that."

she was trying so hard not to cry. "if no one can fix this and we can't bring you back without making it worse I will kill you myself."

"the world has survived without me once before and can again."

"I don't want you to die again." the tears have escaped, "I want... need you." she got up and slammed the door as she ran out. He lay there and thought. He thought until the drugs made him sleep.

Lestrade climbed into her car and beat up the steering wheel until sobs racked her. Knocking on the window stopped her. She rolled it down to see the girl. "what do you want?" she handed her a syringe. "here, this will help him. Give it to him when he wakes up. It will last him three months, just long enough for the hospital to make another one."

"why? And how do you know?"

"I already told you, and just kiss the guy."

"and if I don't?"

"he dies." she walks away.

Lestrade thinks, gets out, walks back to his room and waits. He stirs to see her hand holding his. "hey."

"what time is it?"

"about six."

"what is that?"

"future girl told me to give it to you. Said it will last for three months."

"did she say anything else?"

"yeah."

"are you going to tell me?"

"no."

"do you believe her?"

"maybe. She did hand me liquid hope."

"are you going to use it?"

"yeah. No other choice. If this doesn't work I'm going to murder her."

"I think it will."

"fine." she injected it into his arm and took it out.

"don't break it."

"okay." she got up and walked to the door. She turned around just before turning the knob. "there was one thing." he raised an eyebrow as she walked back over. She stood and chewed her lip for a second, contemplating. Then suddenly pinned him down in a huge kiss. Shock stiffens him then relaxes as he accepts his fate. Watson walks in to see their embrace and walks back out. She pushes away and blushes. "I'm sorry... I... I just... I..." she gets up and rushes out of the room. Holmes smiles, "yes, it looks like I have something to live for."

Moriarty turns to Fenwick and yells at him, "you idiot! This device will never work if you keep putting it in incorrectly! You've already destroyed several necessary parts. Now the plan will never work!"

the end.

 _Finally._


End file.
